Nehelenia
by VixieAngel
Summary: This is one of those stories about before the evil. Well a cool evil character is Nehelenia, but was she always a self-centered cold heart person or was their another side. Its short so enjoy:)


DISCLAIMER I don't own Queen Nehelenia nor any character of Sailor Moon.

            The large white room was full of whispers. People from all over the galaxy were here. They all were waiting for the beautiful moment. They were all waiting for the one moment of true beauty and art. Gold etched parts of pillars and painting. Gold lined long red carpets. Gold outlined steps and banisters. The gold etchings glittered in the sunlight that poured through the windows. This was a day that every person waited for. The day the dark moon was given true light from the sun. This was the day that the white moon did not shadow this world. This was the day of a great birth and the celebration of coming of age. The great Princess Nehelenia was born this day and years passed to this day of her coming of age. But the silent hush and anticipation will have to wait for the princess was not due to appear for sometime yet.

            In a small room cloaked in deep red hues, sixteen servants stood watch. Each of them had a job to do and all of them pertained to beauty. A woman dressed in black walked around a red chair. Her dark black hair fell to the floor and drug behind her. Her slender body was wrapped in a sleek black dress. The dress exposed each bone in her body. She was very thin and very sad looking. The woman looked up and down the chair with a critical eye.

            "Not good enough," the woman shouted. She looked towards the servants with ghostly blue eyes. The gold band across her forehead struck fear into the servants' hearts.

            "Clean her face once again," the queen bellowed, "Put her hair up. It shall not touch the ground. When I see you next time, Nehelenia, this dress of black and white shall be on your body. You have a few moments and I will call. All of you hurry up,"

            Each servant got to work on the young princess. They all did their job once again. They washed her face, combed her hair, put on her make up, and dressed her in the demanded gown. The young princess stood before a three way mirror. The black gown fitted the top half of her body. The blackness spread from her waist to the floor but was lifted up like curtains to reveal a white silk underneath. Her shoes were high and black and gold bracelets clasped around her hands. Her ears were pierced three times and each one was a gold stud.  The servants rushed her out to a small hallway that had one entrance closed off by a curtain of red fabric with gold etchings.

            The trumpets sounded and the curtain cleared, and Princess Nehelenia graced her people with her beauty. Every person cheered and clapped and commented on her beauty. Nehelenia smiled openly as she waved to the crowed. She gracefully walked down the steps to the red carpet before her. She walked towards the balcony where her father and mother sat on their thrones. Nehelenia bowed before her mother and father and did not look up.

            "Our darling daughter we give you this crown a symbol of you wealth and beauty. May you wear it with pride," the king said with a booming loud voice. A herald placed the crown upon her head. It was made with fine white pears and deep dark purple gems. Nehelenia looked up from the floor and stood before her mom and dad.

            "I present to you our daughter, your future queen, Princess Nehelenia," the king called and Nehelenia turned and faced the crowd. The crowd cheered and clapped as she bowed in thanks for her father and future subjects. Soon music began to fill the air. People one by one choose a partner to dance with. Oddly enough, no one wanted to dance with the crowned princess. Though hurt, Nehelenia did not let on her sadness.

            "May I have this dance," a soft gentle male voice cooed. Nehelenia blushed as she danced with the young man. His green eyes were strong and wild. His blond hair was bound into a ponytail. His blue suit coat accented his manly features. He was very tall, but also very young. His age was not much older then Nehelenia, but his height would say other wise.

            "May I have your name, kind sir," Nehelenia asked politely. The man smiled and looked deep into her black eyes.

            "Anton," the man whispered as he twirled her around. He bowed her body then brought her back up closer to his face. He then bent down and kissed her tender lips.

            Days had come and gone, and Nehelenia's wedding was beyond gorgeous. People from all over the world were there, except her mother. Her mother did not trust Anton nor did she like the marriage of a commoner to royalty. The queen also commented on the style Nehelenia took on. Instead of black and white, that her mother always wore, she dived into purples and blues. Nehelenia liked her new style, but the queen's frustration grew even more distasteful. Days after the wedding, the king was laid to rest. The kingdom mourned for several days.

            "You still can divorce him," the queen commented.

            "I won't mother," Nehelenia said forcefully.

            "Your mouth has gotten even fouler then your appearance,"

            "There is nothing wrong with me,"

            "Is that what your so called husband thinks," the queen spat, "I would watch him Nehelenia for he will destroy you more then I ever did". The queen left Nehelenia's room and slammed the door. Nehelenia remembered the time when she her and her mother got along. Only when she was in public did her mother push on her dignity and poise as well as beauty, but now there was nothing pleasing this woman. Nehelenia was happy and started to show her age. Even with age people of her kingdom still called her beautiful of all, because of her kindness and happiness that she shared. All was well for Nehelenia, but how long would it last for her.

            Deep in the night Nehelenia heard noise that startled her to wake. She woke up to an empty bed. Scared for her loves sake she ran to the hall. She still could hear the noises that once awaken her. Her heart pounded as the noise got louder and louder. The noise came from her beloved's study. Nehelenia slowly slide open the door. Her eyes widen as she saw the dreadful site. She flung open the doors of the study.

            Anton jumped to his feet and quickly flung his house coat around his naked body. A slender young woman of blonde hair scrambled to get her dress put back on her.

            "What is the meaning of this," Nehelenia said as she reached came face to face with her husband Anton.

            "What do you mean, princess," Anton said with a sly grin.

            "You know what I mean. What is she doing here; involved with this affaire" she questioned as she pointed to the half dressed maiden.

            "What once was a pretty face is nothing more to me," Anton said as he held her chin and wiped a tear from her face. "I must have the heart of a young beauty".

            "You are not royalty, but a mere peasant when I divorce you," Nehelenia spat as she pushed herself away from his grip. She turned to the maiden shaken with fear. "I will have you life for this".

            "I believe you will not," Anton said grabbing her arm, "Unless you want to suffer the same fate as your mother".

            "You animal," Nehelenia whispered and she broke from his grip and ran to her mother's chamber.

            Nehelenia cried the moment she saw her mother. A long sword was in her stomach and fresh blood was pouring in. The killer was still in the room, but that didn't stop her from arriving to her mother's side. She held onto her hand which was growing colder by the second.

            "Forgive me mother, I was blinded by love," Nehelenia whispered.

            "Your heart is black and with out beauty you are lost," the queen choked, "beauty was all you had in this life. You will die in the cage of ugliness of what you are," the queen finally spat out her last words and passed away. Nehelenia whispered no as she watched her mother's eyes close and fade from her. She cried for a moment then fear struck her. She ran to her room and sat at her vanity. She looked at her face still young only eighteen, but it looked old and dark. Her hair looked dull and her body seems to droop in sorrow. She would still carry Anton as her love, only to save her kingdom, but she knew he would destroy it. She knew her beauty would not last the test of time, but she must if she ever wanted to gain Anton's love or anyone's love. Then a soft wind came from the glass before her. It gave her a calming feel as she gazed into the reflection of herself. But the reflection was not what it once was. It was the weapon she needed to win in this world. She stood up and wiped her tears and began to prepare for mission.


End file.
